Cullen Karaoke
by Rupiah
Summary: The Cullens have a Karaoke night. You can see where this is going. No specific timezone, but Bella is human. Usual pairings. Other characters may show their faces. R&R PLEASE!
1. Get Outta My Head

**A/N: This was written at earliness in the morning. Please just read it. Please. I think its funny! *looks embarrassed* Ever since I heard this song, I always pictured Emmet and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, I do not own Twilight. Now, go read it.**

* * *

Cullen Karaoke

"EEEEDDDDWWWWAAAARRRDDD!!!" screamed Alice as she ran into the room.

"Nononononononono" Edward started rocking back and forth clutching the sides of his head.

"What is it Alice?" asked Bella curiously.

"It's time fooooor…..CULLEN KARAOKE!!!" she screamed right in Bella's ear.

"YEEEES!!!" shouted Emmet as he slid on his knees across the room pumping his arms in the air.

"OOOH!!! Good idea Emmet!" Alice ran over to the big sound studio she had set up in the middle of the room and started scrolling through songs. "O…o…" she muttered suddenly she stood up straight. "a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o…o!" She turned back to the system and started scrolling again.

"Whats going on? asked Bella nervously.

"Lets just say I need to express myself" Emmet swaggered. "And I need my dear brother Edward to help me." Edward looked around wildly.

"But I don't know the words to this song!" Edward frantically whispered to Emmet

"Just follow them in my head bro" Emmet whispered back.

*Song Starts*

Emmet (Em):What?

Edward (E): Is that all you got to say?

Em: What? What?

E: You're talkin to me the wrong way

Em: See your lips moving

E: But I don't catch a word you say  
Shut up your chatter  
I need for you to go away

E: And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head

Em: You're in my head  
Get outta my head

Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said

What?

E: You looking at me for huh?

Em: Show me  
Respect or I will show you the door  
Get out the door

Lately

E: I've got a problem with the way that you behave  
You're too much  
And all your questions don't leave me no time for me, ha ha ha

And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
Em: You're in my head  
Get outta my head

Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head

E: And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head

Em: You're in my head  
Get outta my head

E: All your opinions keep them to yourself  
Just let me think so I can hear myself  
Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take the day off?

Em: I'd be alright if you would leave me to it, back the f*** out

E: Ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much

Em: You tell me one more time how I should live  
I swear I'll bite your head off  
I am who I am and I can't be no one else

E: You got nothing left to say

Em: Keep your comments to yourself  
Awww!

Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head

E: And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
Em: You're in my head

Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie: Get outta my head!

*Song Ends* 

Edward of course had listened to their plan before, and this didn't startle him. Bella however, screamed and ran from the room while doing so.

**

* * *

**

**This can continue if you wish it to. I need reviews to continue though! So go press that big green button!! Go on!! You can do it!**


	2. Popular!

**a/n: I would like to thank people for reviewing! And just a note, if you add to alerts or favs or whatever please review as well!! It really makes my day when people do. **

**I do not own Wicked or Twilight. Please do not observe as I sob uncontrollably.**

* * *

After Edward had gone to go get Bella, Alice jumped up and declared that it was her turn.

"And I need your help to do it Bella."

Alice pulled Bella onto the stage and sat her down in a chair.

Alice grabbed a mic and hit the start button with her foot all at the same time.

Bella was really and truly scared.

ALICE: (Spoken) Bells, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

BELLA: (Scared) you really don't have to do that...

ALICE:  
(Spoken)  
I know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead, and yes indeed,  
you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everything that really counts to be...

POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that I've chosen to become  
a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...  
uh, are. there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when I see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or 'specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!  
they were POPULAR!  
please!  
it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Spoken)  
why, miss Bella, look at you. you're beautiful!

BELLA: I, I have to go...  
(Bella runs off)

ALICE: you're welcome...

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest, I know clandestinely,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la! you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME!

Alice finished grandly and everyone immediately started clapping like mad. After a few seconds, Edward stopped, thought hard, and then his eyes lit up.

"BELLA!!" Edward jumped up and rushed after Bella again. He came back a few seconds later pulling Bella back slowly.

"B-b-but she said she was going to m-make me…POPULAR!!" Bella tried to run away again, but Edward held her in place.

"Bella it's just a song, nothing is going to happen that will affect your social status."

"Oh, ok then!" Bella plopped down on the couch grinning madly.

Jasper suddenly jumped up and declared,

"I JUST GOTTA ESPRESS MYSELF!!!"

* * *

**This song is just so...Alice!**

**aaaaannnnndddd...**

**I have an idea for Jasper! Yay! :D **

**If you see any errors, please point them out/ignore them! I try to proof read, but I hate it!**

**"Push the button and let me know!" (review)**


	3. All These Things That I've Done

**A/N: Ok, some people have just added to their alerts, which I appreciate, but could you please review as well?? *looks up hopefully* **

**The song is not mine. Jasper is not mine. Alice is not mine. Bella is not mine. Edward is not mine. Jacob is (thank Carlisle) not mine. And now, because of that statement I have to say that Carlisle is not mine either. Now, I will go cry in the corner. **

* * *

"JASPER!!" Screamed Alice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Jasper jumped up onto the platform.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE CULLENS OUT THERE TONIGHT!! YOU INSPIRE ME!!!"

He hit a button on the side of a sound box, and started to wail more than sing

JASPER:

When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on,  
hold on

I wanna stand up,  
I wanna let go  
You know, you know -  
no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches,  
another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection,  
well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection,  
no no no no

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier...

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on

Jasper finished his performance with a sliding air guitar, and a sweep of the arms.

"Jazzy! That was amazing!" Alice flounced up to the stage and kissed him.

"Alright," said Jacob,

"Wait, Jacob?" whispered Bella to Edward.

"If that's the prize I get for singing, I'm doing it. THIS ONES FOR YOU BELLA!!"

And he started to sing.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I have Jacobs song too!! Joy!**

'**Jazzy's' song is so him! I thought of it all be myself! *looks around proudly***

**Yeah, Jacob just kinda showed up randomly. Hope you don't mind. I'm not a Jacob fan, but I thought of a song for him so…**

**Here are the previous songs just so you know what I'm hearing…:**

**Get Outta My Head**

**********.com/watch?v=Ah-9X5lfMRY&feature=related**

**Popular**

**********.com/watch?v=autaIWQHfeA**

**All These Things That I've Done (really random video): **

**********.com/watch?v=dXkWW_q_OTM**


	4. I Kissed A Girl

**I am updating like crazy here. I need to spend some time on my other story I Think You Need a Doctor. Doctor Who. Don't know, don't read. **

**I do not own anything here. I only manipulate it to entertain you beautiful people. The chapters are getting shorter! I just noticed. Will try to fix!**

* * *

A song started to play from the speakers, and Bella clapped her hand over her mouth trying to stop from laughing.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward fretted, holding her close, his eyes scanning around the room looking for signs of danger.

"I-I know this song!" Bella then burst into a fit of uncontrolled giggles.

Jacob started to sing,

This was exactly the way I planned  
So my intention  
I got so brave,  
no drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what,  
I'm used to  
Just had to try her on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope her boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so right  
It felt so right  
I think I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I memorized your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my imprintmental girl  
Just wolfy nature,  
It's not what,  
Good boys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope her boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so rightIt felt so right  
I know I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Them girls they are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope her boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so right  
It felt so right  
I know I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"You MUTT!!" Screamed Edward.

"Just telling the truth _leech_."

"Don't worry Edward," piped up Bella, "_I_ didn't like it, and now I shall sing."

She stood up, tripped and stumbled over to the platform where she grabbed a mic.

**

* * *

**

**And there you go! I thought that song was so Jacob. I manipulated it for it to work, seeing as a girl (Katy Perry) sings it. I actually hate that song. **

**Have an idea for Bella, but I don't love it! Give me some more ideas in reviews!!**


	5. You're The One That I Want

**It has been wayyy to long since I updated. (Exams)**

**Writers block for Bella!!**

**Buuuut...I already have Rosalies song, so all you have to do is review!!**

* * *

The song started, and Bella started hip bumping to the music.

_I got chills,  
__they're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

She jumped in the air and started to walk to walk towards Edward.

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you  
you better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

She stumbled and fell onto Edward.

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

She shook her head to clear it and walked back to the stage again.

_You're the one that I want._

She started hip bumping once more and pointed at Edward.

_(you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey  
the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey  
the one that I want(you are the one I want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need,  
oh__ yes indeed._

Edward gave up, and jumped to the stage, grabbing a mic on his way.

E:  
_If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction  
feel your way._

Bella, however wanted to keep the stage all to her self, and she pushed Edward off. As he stumbled, she once again started pointing.

B:  
Y_ou better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
(I need a man)  
who can keep me satisfied._

_You better shape up  
if you're gonna prove  
(you better prove)  
that your faith is justified._

Edward jumped back on again (does he ever give up?) and sang,

E:  
_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside _

_you__'re the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey  
the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey  
the one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo honey  
The one I need,  
oh yes indeed._

Bella was having none of that so she cut in.

B:  
_you__'re the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey  
the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey  
the one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo honey  
The one I need,  
oh yes indeed._

Edwardgave up (finally) and sat down in the middle of the stage bobbing his head to the music as Bella danced around him.

_you__'re the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey  
the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey  
the one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo honey  
The one I need,  
oh yes indeed._

As the last note sounded, Bella tripped again, right onto Edward. He swung her up into his arms and hopped of the stage to everyone's clapping. Esme darted up to both of them with a big smile on her face.

Before Esme could say anything all motherly, Bella ruined the moment with a Jacob question.

"Where's Jake?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, and said,

"I think he ran out when Edward started singing."

They all laughed, except for Rosalie.

"Now," she said, "It's my turn."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

(the song is You're the one that I want, from Grease (if you want to hear it, go look it up (I will post the link later, once I am more awake...))


End file.
